World Tour
by Evowizard25
Summary: One man must take a journey into a world of the unknown. What awaits him is utter madness.
1. Chapter 1

Justin Fuchs sat in the waiting room. He had been waiting sometime now. It made him very anxious. This job was supposed to be very important and exciting. He just couldn't wait to get his hands on it. "Justin Fuchs, please come into the office." A voice said over the intercom. He jumped up and walked into the office. "You called." He said, as he stopped inside.

The man had the chair turned around, so he couldn't see him. "Sit down." The man said, waving an exposed hand. Justin sat down in the chair in front of the desk. He had to admit, the padded seat was quite comfortable. The man swiveled around in his chair to face him. He was a small, plump man. "Now, as you already know, this is a rather special assignment. Not many have even signed up for it." The man said, before tapping his chin. "Well, actually quite a few did, but few were successful."

"I'm sure that I can handle it sir." Justin said.

"Well, that's what the others said." The man said. "Before they either died or were put in a mental hospital."

Justin gulped. "That bad, huh." He said.

The man nodded. "Oh, yes. Absolutely. Some of the people you are going to meet are complete nut balls, or Psycho killers, but that won't bother you." He said. Justin started to sweat. "Good. You're hired." Justin opened his mouth to speak, but the man pushed a button. The floor underneath the chair slid away. He fell down a long tube, until he landed onto a soft bed cushion.

"Ah, so you finally arrived." A voice said. Justin turned around to see an old, hooded man walk up to him. He wielded a long staff with an orb at the end. "Hello and welcome to your destiny."

"Destiny?" Justin said. He stood up. "I just came here for an interview for a job. Next thing I know I'm here in this crazy looking dimension." He said, glancing to the shifting landscape.

The wizard held up a hand. "Silence." He said, putting his hand back down. "We are past that." He put his hand back down. "Now be prepared to embark on your quest."

"Uh, yes." Justin said. "But what about my paycheck."

"Paycheck?" Morphious said. He took a step backwards and looked around. "You didn't go over that yet? Not even a little bit?"

"No." Justin said. "I already told you. I was whisked down here shortly after applying. What kind of a business do you run here?"

"Oh." Morphious said. He was silent for a moment. He turned around and spoke softly too himself. "The cheapskate." He said. "Wanting me to do the paying. How dare he. As if I know anything about that. I don't even know the guy. He looks like trouble."

"I can hear you." Justin said.

Morphious turned around and looked at him. "You could?" He said. Justin nodded. "Ya. Well. We'll work out this money problem later." Just as Justin was about to say something, Morphious zapped him into the world. He wiped his brow and exhaled. "That was a close one."

* * *

"Sorry everyone." Megaman said. He was a blue robot with a human face. He was wearing a business suit. "It seems the writer of this story has come to a stop, because of him having no idea how to continue the story. Of course, we shall continue it a little longer into it. That, and budget cuts into the story." The screen panned out to reveal him on a desk, in the middle of a beach. A sea gull was squawking and pecking at his lunch. He shooed it away.

Suddenly, a dark portal appeared. Out stepped a black robed, spiky red haired, man, wearing an inspector's uniform. He walked up to the desk. "Megaman, you are under arrest for breaking the 4th wall." Axel said.

"What?" Megaman said. "This is ridiculous. A lot of other people break it. I mean it's for comedic purposes. Movies do it. Series too. I bet even quite a few of the other fanfiction stories do it for a laugh. You're even doing it right now."

Axel looked away for a moment, contemplating what he said. "Wait, a moment. You're right." He said.

Just then, Bowser walked onto the sketch. "Alright Axel, you are under arrest for breaking the 4th wall, by the arrest of someone addressing the audience. Which is done quite often, even in serious shows." He said.

Axel looked to the people reading the story. "You know, I like learning and stuff, but this is ridiculous." He said. He then pointed to Bowser. "Wait, you're doing it right now?"

"Ya, but I got the license to do it." Bowser said. He pulled out his license.

Axel looked at it and snapped his fingers. "I knew I shouldn't have gone cheap on the licenses." He said.

"Move it, Axe." Bowser said.

"It's Axel." He said. He tapped his head. "Got it memorized." Bowser just rolled his eyes. He lead him through the portal.

Megaman looked to the screen. "And now back to the program at the appropriate part that the writer has, you know, written." He said.

**The End**

"Not that far." Megaman said. He heard some chuckling from the projector room. "Hey Robert, we got some Gremlins."

Robert Muldoon came onto the skit. He carried his hunting rifle. "Well, I'll just have to clear them out then." He said, before cocking his rifle. The laughing stopped and film kept on going. "That's right. Do the smart thing."

* * *

Justin rubbed his head. "What happened?" He said.

"Ah, you're awake." A voice said. Justin looked down to see a short, bear thing. He had a lab coat and was writing into a notepad. "He seems to be doing just fine." The Professor said.

A tall penguin, who was also scribbling on a note pad, stood next to him. "I would concur on that assessment." Kowalski said.

"Okay, what am I doing here and who are you guys?" Justin said.

"Ah, well, you're here to roam the country side in this world mashed with different characters from different universes." The Professor said. "The reason is to make a funny fanfiction series."

"What? What? And What?" Justin said, trying to comprehend what he had just said.

Kowalski got the Professor away for a moment. "Professor, the subject is not aware of this. He is from the universe of the readers." He said.

"Oh, right." The Professor said. They both turned around and walked back to Justin. "Forget what I said. This is a cross world documentary. You will visit many…strange and interesting people. We will be joining you."

"And, what do I get out of this." Justin said, while crossing his arms.

"Fame, fortune." The Professor said.

"And, quite a few females who will grow an attachment to you." Kowalski said.

"I'm in." Justin said, while jumping up.

* * *

"Now," Megaman said. "You may be wondering what part we had to skip. Actually, it turned out that we didn't need to skip. So, that skit in between the story was unneeded."

Axel appeared out from a dark portal. "Unneeded." He growled. He summoned his flaming chacras.

"Oh yeah, pretty boy." Megaman said, turning his right arm into a cannon.

"Pretty boy?" Axel said. "It's Axel." He tapped his head. "Got it memorized."

"How did you escape Bowser by the way?" Megaman said. "I know I may be saying this, to which I broke the mood, but it did occur to me."

"Dude, you broke the mood the moment you got on this show." Axel said. Megaman glared at him. "Besides, Bowser's slow. It'll probably be another a few minutes before he gets here." His flames got larger. "Long enough to waste you, punk."

Just then, Bowser crawled onto the scene. He was breathing in and out heavily. He slowly stood up. "I have you now, Axel." He said. "Just let me catch my breath."

"Well, you got here sooner than I expected." Axel said.

"I can be very determined sometimes." Bowser said.

Megaman sat back down into his desk and turned his cannon back into an arm. "Will Bowser subdue Axel? Will Axel get away? Will we ever have a normal, serious episode in this series? Tune in next time in: World Tour." He said.

"Oh, shutup." Axel said, shooting a blast of heat at Megaman, which he narrowly dodged.


	2. Chapter 2

Justin lay back against soft cushions inside the trailer. He smiled as he slept soundly. The vehicle had glided along so softly, he hadn't had a moment's interruption. Just then, the trailer screeched to a stop. He fell off the cushions and onto the floor. He groaned, before getting up. He headed to the front of the van. The Professor and Kowalski were sitting in the first seats. "Okay guys, what's with the sudden stop?" He said, while rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, you see." The Professor said. He looked down at his charts. "As with all programs, they start out on a low budget. We're here to raise money so we can get on with the next skit."

"And, how are we going to do that?" Justin said.

The Professor raised up a bar of chocolate. "With chocolate." He said.

Justin reached for the bar, but Kowalski slapped his hand away. "That is for the customers." Kowalski said.

Justin groaned. They then all got out of the trailer and walked to the first house. The Professor pushed the doorbell. A fish man opened the door. "Hello, sir." The Professor said. "Would you like to buy some chocolate?"

"Did you say chocolate?" The fish man said.

The Professor nodded. "Yes." He said.

"We have a wide variety of chocolate." Kowalski said.

"Chocolate." The fish man said, before getting angry. "Chocolate." He clenched his fists and glared at them. "Chocolate." He yelled. "Chocolate. Chocolate." He kept on yelling that.

The three of them looked at each other, before walking backwards. When the fish man took a step forward, they ran to the trailer. They jumped inside and closed the door, as the fish man ran up to it. "Step on it." Justin yelled. He could hear the fish pounding his fists into the side of the trailer. "Chocolate. Chocolate." He screamed. The Professor started the trailer and drove as fast as he could away from the mad fish. Justin could see him fading into the distance. "Well, he was right about the nutballs." He said to himself.

* * *

"Ah, yes." Megaman said. "Sorry for the intrusion in the show folks, but we lack the funds to show you the small unneeded parts that people usually skip anyway." He paused for a moment. "Wait. Then we didn't need this skit." A man came over and whispered into his ear. Megaman nodded and the man walked away. "It seems the reason why is because of our budget. So, over to the Doctor for the meeting on this. Doctor."

* * *

"Thank you Megaman." The 10th Doctor said. "Yes, it seems budgets for this fanfiction story are down. Here with me is Valmont, who is trying right now to fix this problem." The screen panned out to show Valmont standing beside him. "Valmont, have you figured out any decision for this crisis." He put his microphone over to Valmont.

"Ah, yes." Valmont said. "That's what we are about to do now. So, if you pan your cameras out, you'll be able to see our decision." The camera panned out to show an office room, with a long table. A few people were sitting at it, wearing their suits. "Now, the fiscal deficit, with regards to the monitoring of the modern outcome to physical exports, with just causes to the seasonal variation, and statistics done for the forthcoming asks of series worth."

The members of the committee looked at each other for a moment. "I think he's talking of taxation." Cortex said, breaking the silence.

"Very good, Cortex." Valmont said. "Taxation is the very target to our arrow. Gentlemen, we have to find something new to tax, so we can continue on with the episode."

"I understood that." Drago said.

"If I could make a suggestion." Silva spoke up. "You know putting my head on the chopping block as a comparison, sir." Valmont nodded. "Well, most things we do for pleasure are taxed until we get enough money, except one."

Valmont looked at him. "What do you mean?" He said.

"Well, texting been taxed. Drinking is taxed." Silva said. "But not…" He paused and fiddled with his pencil. "Thingy." He said, in a low voice.

Valmont sat down, at a loss of words. He looked at Silva. "You're not suggesting we tax…thingy." He said.

"Number twos." Cortex said.

Silva looked disgusted. "No." He said.

"Well, thank goodness for that." Cortex said, while getting up and walking away with a rolled up newspaper. "Excuse me for a moment."

"No, no." Silva said. "Thingy."

"Number ones." Drago said.

"No." Silva said, before briefly pausing, twirling a hand around. "Thingy."

Valmont just stared at him. "Thingy." He said, not comprehending it.

"Oh, Thingy." Drago said, smiling. He then looked at Silva and glared at him. He took him by the front of the shirt and slammed him on top of the table. "We can't tax thingy. I'd be bankrupt in about a week."

"Well, what you do inside your own house is your business." Silva said.

Suddenly, a man with a wearing a combat uniform, a tan baseball cap, and a pair of sunglasses, walked into the skit. "Okay, this vulgar humor has gone on long enough." Burt Gummer said. "We got kids reading this thing. We can't just have this kind of comedy in here. So, I suggest you get on with the skit and make it clean." He pointed at the actors.

"You can't boss me around." Drago said, before getting ready to flame him.

Burt then pulled out a water, electric taser and shot it at him. It knocked Drago out cold. "Where'd you get that?" Valmont said.

"Always come prepared." Burt said. He pocketed the taser and left.

"You heard it here folks." The Doctor said. "Thingy is not to be taxed and always come prepared. Now, back to you, Megaman." Martha walked by the screen, carrying a few cup of coffee. The Doctor put on his glasses. "Martha. Have you ever thought of having a physical?"

* * *

"Ah, thank you, Doctor." Megaman said. "Now, if some of you may be wondering why that wasn't Rose. Well, we have interviewed the author of this fanfiction story for this answer. Here is the clip."

* * *

On the screen appeared myself. "I don't very much care for Rose." I said. "She's too obsessive over him. To the point where everyone else, even those dear and loved, meant little to nothing. I liked Martha as a companion much better than Rose. So, no one write to me wanting me to put Rose into the stories. Because, I won't."

* * *

"You heard it here, folks." Megaman said. "And now back to the main program to which we have interrupted with this meaningless time of skits."

Just then, a large, muscular bandicoot walked onto the screen. "What? Are these skits not good enough for you, punk?" Crush said. He pounded a fist into his other hand. "Crush don't like people who think themselves better than skits. You'll pay for that fool."

Megaman gulped and looked to the screen. "And now, back to the show." He said.

* * *

The trio stopped at another house. They got out of the trailer and approached the house. "I'll handle this one." Justin said. He ringed the doorbell. A fish opened up. He was wearing a peach colored suit. "Would you, by any chance, like to purchase some chocolate?"

The fish rubbed his chin. "Chocolate, eh." He said.

"We are chocolate salesmen." Justin said.

"Well, that's no way to carry you're chocolate." The fish guy said. They looked to see the chocolate in boxes. "No, that's old fashioned. Done and done. You guy's will need something new in this kind of world."

"And what would that be?" Justin said, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

"Well," The fish guy said. He pulled out a little bag. "My chocolate carrying bags. They're specially designed to cradle each chocolate bar with care and finesse."

"No thank you, Mr. Con." Justin said. "I don't we need any finesse around here." They started back to the trailer. On the way, they passed a sponge and a starfish carrying a lot of chocolate. "Don't talk to that guy." Justin pointed back to the house. "He's a con artist." The three went to the trailer and went off.

"Well, my goodness." SpongeBob said.

"Yeah." Patrick said. "SpongeBob, what's a con artist?"

SpongeBob shrugged. "I don't know." He said. "Maybe, we should ask this guy." They walked up to the house.

* * *

"And now," Megaman said. He had a black eye. "A minute of a man staring at a brick wall."

* * *

A man stared at a brick wall for a moment, before a flower pot hit him in the head, knocking him out cold.

* * *

"Well, that was fun and exciting." Megaman said.

A large, fat penguin, wearing a king's outfit, walked onto the screen. "You really are boring the audience." King Deedee said. "That kind of humor doesn't work."

"I don't put boring humor." Megaman said. King Deedee pointed to the above joke. Megaman looked at it, then to King Deedee. "Okay, maybe sometimes, but how about another try?"

King Deedee looked to the screen. He huffed. "This is going to take a while." He said. "Back to the show."

* * *

The trio stopped at another house. "Okay, I have concluded it is my turn." Kowalski said. They stepped out of the trailer and walked up to the house. He pressed the doorbell.

The door opened and a large robot stepped out. He had a thin, small, red head, inside a globe. "May I help you?" XL said.

"Ah, yes." Kowalski said. "I would endeavor to ascertain the information of whether you would be keen on purchasing a candy bar?"

XL just stared at him for a moment. He scratched his head. "I didn't understand you." He said, before cocking his laser arm. "So, I'm just going to blast you." Kowalski gulped.

* * *

Megaman looked at the screen. "Well." He said, before pausing and looking around the screen. "We don't have much of a skit prepared right now." He tapped his pencil on the desk. "So, back to the show."

The three of them groaned in pain. They had bruises and medical wrap over several parts of their bodies. "So," Justin said. "What do we do now?"

"We could sell them on the internet." Kowalski said. There was a short pause, before they all agreed.

"Well, that's it for this episode." Megaman said. "Till next time."

* * *

A dingo-croc hybrid, with a large flamethrower stood on the screen. "Not so fast." Dingodile said, in his Australian accented voice. "That's no proper ending. One important fact was almost forgotten in this episode. The fight between those two fire wielding blokes." There was a short pause. "Really, some people just don't know how to end an episode. If you should all know, Axel was defeated, but pardoned on the fact of a cheap salesman. There, the big wait's over."

A small penguin stood beside him. "It was a very good scrap." Private said in a British accent. "I got it on tape."

Dingodile looked at him. "Not now Private." He said. "I'm trying to tell these blighters what they were missing."

"I could show them." Private said.

"On a written story." Dingodile said.

"Oh, right." Private said, looking down cast.

"Well, till next week." Dingodile said. "And remember. Always have a fire extinguisher at ready."

"Especially, with this guy around." Private said, before a line of fire came rushing at him. He swiftly dodged it.

"That'll teach ya." Dingodile said, before looking to the audience. "Bye, bye, now."


	3. Chapter 3

A large draconian walked onto the stage. He was wearing a general's uniform. He looked to the audience. "Ah, yes." Kang said. "I see you've all arrived. Jolly good. Now, I would like to comment about this show. As you have seen so far, most of the characters are of other people's creation. I say, on behalf of the author, that we do not own them, nor should they sue for their inclusions. You may also notice, in the previous episode that we used a few skits from real shows. We do not own them either. So, keep your bloody mouths shut if you have a problem. I don't want to hear: Oh, you used this skit, oh the indignity." He spat on the ground. "I'm just sick of that. I mean really. Why don't you look at a bunch of other fanfics? I bet some of them do it to another level. So, shut up and enjoy it, will you." He paused. "I would also like to comment that there is too little action in this series. I am working on that at the moment. So, don't nag me about it. Now, to the show." He turned around and walked off the screen. He came back a few seconds. "I thought I told you to go to the show." The cameraman shrugged. "Right then." Kang pulled out his pistol and fired at him. The camera fell to the ground. Kang walked over to it and raised his pistol. "See you in the afterlife, camera." He fired. _

* * *

Justin and the other two sat at a table, in a fancy restaurant. They were looking at their menus. "You know." Justin stared. "It's a good thing we were able to raise enough money to help the show along."

The Professor nodded. "I concur." Kowalski said. "Who would have thought it logical that we would have made our fortune at an old folk's home?"

"Yeah," Justin said, but grimaced. "But, they started to rub themselves with it." They all shivered at the memory. "But, our troubles are way behind us. It's smooth sailing from now on."

* * *

The screen went to another location. A, somewhat unappealing, ground sloth appeared. "If only they knew how wrong they were." Sid said, with a lisp.

* * *

"Hey!" Megaman said. "I'm the one who announces things here. I haven't been fired, so you have no right."

* * *

"Well." Sid said. He put his hands on his hips. "I don't like the tone of your voice." He walked away.

* * *

"Thank goodness." Megaman said. He looked back to the audience. "Now, thanks to mister spoiler pants, you know danger is afoot."

* * *

"I'm not a spoiler." Sid said.

* * *

"Will you stop that?" Megaman said. "We have a ways to go in this episode and it doesn't help if you just keep interrupting it." He waited a moment for a response. "Aright, now that that's over…"

* * *

"Now it is." Sid said.

* * *

Megaman, involuntarily, threw the papers in his hands up in the air in surprise. "Aright, now we move on." He said, calming himself down "Not so fast." A voice called out. Megaman turned to see Axel, in a detective's outfit. "Axel. I thought you were locked up."

"Didn't you read the ending of the last episode?" Axel said.

Megaman shrugged. "I never really read other people's skits." He said. "Now, why are you here?"

"I'm here as physical proof of what happened." Axel said. "Last week's answer was a bit vague, so I thought I'd pop in for a bit. You know, to give people reassurance that they are receiving the truth and not the garbage of bureaucrats. The stuff that is polluting the minds of the general public."

"That's very good but…" Megaman started, but was interrupted.

"The lies and schemes that rip our very lives apart." Axel said, turning to the audience. "The very reason that our class divisions influence our way of life."

"Are you done?" Megaman cut him off.

Axel shook his head. "Not even close, little man." He said, with a smirk.

"Okay, I'm just going to get back to the show." Megaman said.

Axel crossed his arms and looked away. "Right." He said. "Sure. Listen to the fat pig's ideas, not the truth. Fine. Go ahead with it." Megaman rolled his eyes.

* * *

A turtle man with an orange bandana was eating soup at the same restaurant. He stopped and looked down at his soup. He looked up at a passing waiter and raised a hand. "Hey, waiter dude, can you deal with this." Michelangelo said.

"What seems to be the problem, sir?" Smithers said.

Michelangelo pointed to his soup. "There's a fly in my soup." He said.

"Yes, a house fly, sir." Smithers said.

"But what is it doing in my soup?" Michelangelo said.

Smithers looked into the soup and then pulled back. "Apparently, the back stroke, sir." He said.

"Get rid of it." Michelangelo said.

"That would be wrong, sir." Smithers said. "If we took out every person someone else didn't like, we would have an empty restaurant."

"I've had enough of this." Michelangelo said. "I'll take it out myself." He reached down into the soup, but was then thrown to the ground.

Smithers hovered over him. "I told you not to do it, sir." He said.

"Hold it right there." German accented voice said. They turned to see a pink catwoman and a blue birdman, wearing Gestapo uniforms. "Nobody move and nobody gets hurt." Falco said.

"What are you dudes doing here?" Michelangelo said. "Didn't you guys end after world war 2?"

"That's a lie." Falco said, losing his cool. "That is just Republican propaganda."

"I think you better cool down, dear." Katt said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Falco closed his eyes and breathed out. "Danke." He said to Katt, before getting his attention back to the others. "Now, back to business." He walked over to the soup and pointed his gun at the fly. "You're coming with us Amelio. The Fuehrer would very much like your secrets."

"Ah, the Gestapo." Axel said appearing with his arms crossed. He was wearing a detective uniform. "I should have known you guys would have shown up here."

"And who are you?" Falco said.

Axel pulled out his badge. "Inspector Axel of Scotland yard." He said, before putting it back into his pocket. "Amelio is British property."

"Since when were you British." Katt said.

"Since when were you German, if we're going down that road." Axel said. The other two were silent. "Right, now Amelio's coming with me."

"Oh, no he won't, comrade." A Russian accented voice said. They turned around to see a bunch of orcs in KGB uniforms. "The fly is coming with us back to Russia. The soviet party will gain his secrets." Hellscream said.

"I was here first." Falco said. He pointed his gun at Hellscream. "And I won't let no Russian get their hands on the information."

"Stop right there-a." An Italian voice said. Everyone turned to see a large bunch of assorted people. Among them was a small red plumber. "It's a me-a Mario."

"Well, we all know that." Axel said. "That's pretty obvious. You are one of the world's most famous video game characters."

"I know-a." Mario said, waving a hand to dismiss it.

"Now, what are you all doing here?" Axel said.

"We are assorted people-a from countries that don't have as well publicized secret police-a." Mario said.

There was a moment of silence as everyone looked at each other. "Well, this has gotten strange." Falco said.

"Do you want to stop the skit, comrade?" Hellscream said.

"I'm not you're comrade, you dumkopf." Falco said. He fired at a passing waiter, who dropped dead. Everyone looked at Falco, who shrugged. "I wanted the first shot."

* * *

"And thus began the secret police war." Megaman said. "It was a long and bloody war over who would take possession of Amelio, the fly on the wall of the world. He has the greatest secrets of every single secret thing that could hold secrets and he makes great brownies. Right now, his location is unknown. If you see him, do not approach him. He is quite dangerous." He paused and looked around the room. He looked back at the audience. "Now, let's move on to something more useful. With funds now coming in here at an exceptional rate, we have been able to upgrade." The camera panned out to reveal an office building. "A little closer." The camera went back inside, to reveal a luxurious office. "Now, I know it is a sudden shift, but I'm not sitting here thinking I'm better than anyone else. Would you like a drink?" The cameraman nodded. Megaman got up and poured the drink. When he did, it revealed he was wearing 'I'm just sitting here, thinking I'm better than everyone else' shirt. He went over and gave him his drink. He then sat down, behind his desk. "Now…"

Suddenly, a small purple imp bust through the door. "Alright, we have you now." Impmon said in an Irish accented voice. A few IRA soldiers came in behind him.

"What are you people doing here?" Megaman said.

"You're the announcer, lade." Impmon said. "If we have you, we'll find Amelio quicker."

From out of the building, a Russian voice could be heard. "Victory comrades. Victory." It said.

One of the IRA went to the window. "Put this in your comrade victory." He said, before putting out a spray of bullets. "I got him." He then gasped and fell backwards. A few soldiers carried out his corpse.

Megaman stared at it with horror. Impmon was unfazed. "Now, are you going to divulge his whereabouts, or not." He said.

Just then, a man in fatigues bust through the window. "Hold it right there." Snake said, carrying his rifle.

The IRA put their hands up. "Curse you Solid Snake." Impmon said. "Curse you."

"Save your cursing for prison." Snake said. He led them out of the room.

Megaman straightened himself up. He cleared his throat. "That is all for this week. Till next time on: 'World Tour.'" He said.

* * *

"See, I told you I would get more violence on this show." Kang said. "That's what everyone needs now and again. A good dose of violence. Senseless, or not. It keeps you healthy, fit, and naturally good humored. Tune in next week. I might be able to get a little bit more in there." He walked off the screen. He stormed back on. "Are we going to keep doing this?" The screen went blank. "Thank you."

* * *

Hellscream and the others went over to another table. The three occupants were trying to hide themselves in their menus. "That doesn't work at all, comrades." He said.

They lowered their menus. "That does not limit us to endeavor an experiment." Kowalski said.

"Ahh, men of learning." Hellscream said. "You may be of use to us." He looked to his men. "Take them away." They grabbed the trio and hurried them along.

* * *

The camera panned back to a furious draconian. "Okay." Kang said. "That's just rattling my scales. I told you to end this episode a few lines back, but no you continue. We could have used their capture as a surprise begging, but that's gone now. This goes to show why I hate cameramen." He pulled out his pistol and shot the cameraman. He put his pistol back in. "Oh, how I hate senseless violence." He put on a cowboy hat and a straw into his mouth, before walking off stage. He then got onto his horse and rode into the sunset.

"General Kang." A chorus sang. "The fastest cameraman shooter in the west."


	4. Chapter 4

Announcer music started to play. The screen panned down to see Megaman at his desk, in a fancy studio. "Hello, and welcome to this episode of World Tour." He said. "Now, if you hadn't read last week's episode, here is an update. General Kang started the episode with a speech about the previous episodes, plagiarism, and violence in this series." Megaman paused. "Personally, I could have done without the violence. I nearly got killed."

Kang then came onto the screen and whacked the desk with his baton. "Quiet you yellow bellied, pansy." He said. "I won't have any of this negativity about violence. I make my living off it, so there's going to be a lot more coming." He put his baton into Megaman's face. "You got that?" Megaman nodded. "Good." He then looked at the screen. "I'll skip the inessentials. At 1800 hours, a fly had commandeered a man's soup. The man tried to remove the fly by force, which turned out to be futile. They were then ambushed by the Gestapo, who wished to seize Amelio, the fly. They were again ambushed by the British, Russians, and assorted others. If you were wondering, some of our draconian chaps were in that brawl. We took quite a few enemy forces out. Unfortunately, Amelio escaped. Another unfortunate incident was the people set with the mission to gain vital worldly information were captured by the Russian orcs, under the command of Garrosh Hellscream." He bowed. "That is all." He then walked off the screen.

Megaman was silent for a moment. He kept looking at the direction Kang left, before returning to the camera. "Now, to the show." He said.

_

* * *

_

Dear Author,

_I found that scene quite boring. Please do not do anymore boring scenes, or I'll poke your eyes out. _

_Sincerely, _

_Very aggressive man_

_

* * *

_

Dear Author,

_I am sorry that letter slipped through. We don't know what happened. I was just taking a break, when it happened. It won't happen again. It's just that, it's been hard these last few weeks. I don't know my place in the world. {Sob marks}_

_Sincerely,_

__

Commander of letter police

* * *

The camera went over to a British officer. "Now, I'm sorry for these past letters." Lawrence said. "We've had some difficulty doing things lately. That secret police thing really shook people up. Me especially." He put a hand up to his face and looked away. "Go to the next part." He said, while weeping.

* * *

The Doctor came on the screen. "Sorry, for that folks." He said. "Won't happen again. There have been a few mishaps, but we'll get them sorted out swiftly. Now, we will get back to the program."

* * *

A small, orange rodent like creature came onto the screen. "Hello and welcome." Dexter said. "Today, we will watch as the rescue attempt of the documentary people unfolds." The camera switched to a castle. A Scotsman was playing the bagpipes on the roof. "The lone piper on Ediburg's castle." The Scotsman then threw himself over the edge. "Here, in Ediburg's castle, men are being train, in utmost secrecy, the art of the Kamikaze. Particularly, Scotsman, well because they were our first choice. This is all original though."

"No it isn't" A large, muscular, South American man, in a Viking costume said. "You took that from the Monty Python people. You could be sued for plagiarism and that's not very nice of you." Kronk crossed his arms.

"Well, thanks for the interruption, you Viking wannabee." Dexter said. He turned back to the screen and cleared his throat. "Okay, now we shall look into this rescue operation."

* * *

A blue velociraptor stood beside the line of Scotsman as they prepared to jump. "Okay, you next." Silver Claw said, as he pushed another one forward. He went out and jumped over the edge. Just then, Sgt. Bird waddled into the room. "Attention." Silver Claw went over and saluted.

"Okay, good." Sgt. Bird said. He was a small penguin, with a general's hat and badges and two rocket launchers on his shoulders. "Now, I need your boys for a secret operation. How many do you have left?"

"Six, sir." Silver Claw said. There was a scream. "Five, sir." He turned back to the line. "Johnson, you next." Another Scotsman went out.

"Very good." Sgt. Bird said. "That'll be what we need. We have a job for your fine, five lads."

There was a scream. "Four, sir." Silver Claw said. He looked back. "Good luck, Taggert."

"Good luck to do always willing." Taggert said, before going outside.

"You'll have to excuse their grammar." Silver Claw said. "They suck at about everything other than killing themselves. That's about all they're good for, these Scotsman."

"Well, I don't need them to be good at anything other than killing themselves." Sgt. Bird. "I just need your boys to pull their weight." They turned to the line. "Now how are your four boys doing?"

There was a scream. "Three boys, sir." Silver Claw said. He took to steps backwards and looked at the first man. "Off with you now."

"Right." The Scotsman said, before charging outside.

"You know, this plan would work, if there were men still alive." Sgt. Bird said.

"And, how would we do that?" Silver Claw said. "You can go McPherson."

McPherson looked at him and smiled. "Good one I'll make captain it." He said, before going outside.

Silver Claw smiled and nodded his head. "Good lad." He said, returning his attention to the officer.

"You could stop the training." Sgt. Bird said.

"They got to be trained, sir." Silver Claw said. "Else, they won't kill themselves properly."

"Yes, but I need them to be alive when they kill themselves in Russia." Sgt. Bird said. "And I can't do that, unless you spare me some of them. Now I need both of your men."

There was a scream. Silver Claw looked back for a second. "Both of them, sir?" He said.

Sgt. Bird closed his eyes and mumbled under his breath. He opened his eyes back up. "Now, what is this man's name?"

Silver Claw had his hand on the chest of a monkey, wearing a Scotsman's suit. "This is Agent 9, sir." He said.

"Okay, Agent 9." Sgt. Bird said, before Agent 9 tried to make a break for the door. They both grabbed him. "Wait, it's not your time yet. You got to kill yourself in Russia."

Agent 9 just growled and struggled. "I got to do it." He said. "I got to kill the enemy."

"What's wrong with him?" Sgt. Bird said, as he struggled with him.

"He's in the super state of Kamikaze." Silver Claw said. "He's got to do himself in before lunchtime, or he'll think he let down the emperor."

"Can't you get him out of it?" Sgt. Bird said.

"I don't know if I can, sir." Silver Claw said. "You see our Japanese instructor was so good, that he never left the airport."

"Why?" Sgt. Bird said.

"He kept trying to do himself in." Silver Claw said. "We've only just been able to keep him from doing so."

"Well, that's good and all, but we have to get this man out of here." Sgt. Bird said. "Isn't there someone who can advise us?"

Just then, a man wearing a business suit came onto the sketch. "Ah, there he is." Silver Claw said. The man waved and then ran and jumped out over the ledge. He screamed.

"And there he goes." Sgt. Bird said.

"Well, you got to admit, sir." Silver Claw said. "He was very good."

Sgt. Bird let go of Agent 9, as Silver Claw struggled with him on the ground. "Now, we have no time to lose." He said.

"No time to what, sir?" Silver Claw looked up at him.

"No time." Sgt. Bird said. "No time to lose."

"Oh, I see, sir." Silver Claw said. "No…Time…To Lose, sir."

"Yes, that's what I meant." Sgt. Bird said.

"No time to lose, sir." Silver Claw said, as he continued his struggle for dominance with Agent 9

"And now, you can see the struggle for dominance between a couch and a lazy man." Dexter said. As the camera went to the scene of a man sitting in his chair for a moment. "Amazing."

"Okay, that was not amazing at all." Silver Claw said.

"That's the first smart thing someone has said all day around here." Sgt. Bird said. Silver Claw just stared at him for a moment. "Okay, you're not stupid, but it's a common phrase. Used in day to day life."

"Well, I'm sorry for that, but I've never come across it." Silver Claw said.

"Well, why not get some advice." Sgt. Bird said. Just then, a group of men came in and put up a bunch of stuff. After that, a robot butler came onto the sketch. "And who are you?"

"I'm Lawrence the butler, sir." Lawrence said. "I'm here about the 'No Time To Lose' sketch. We're doing it here, because of all the danger, but you can continue with your sketch."

"Is this the time we lose, sir?" Silver Claw said.

"Shut up." Sgt. Bird said. "I'm tired of listening to your stupid character." He looked at the robot. "And you ruined the sketch. Just get on with yours."

"Hey, I didn't choose to do this sketch." Silver Claw said. "Nato was supposed to do it, but he went off to Paris with Emily. Anyways, I need the extra money. The baby's coming along and Amanda deserves good treatment. Everyone's had it hard lately. You should know that."

"Oh, shut your pie hole." Sgt. Bird said. "Just get on with the next sketch, will you."

"Sorry, for all the trouble." Lawrence said. Sgt. Bird fired a missile at him. He ducked. "I'll just get on with it then." He sat back up. A man with a cockroach head came into the room. "Good morning." He held up a sign. "No Time To Lose." He said, off the sign. "Now, how are thinking of using the phrase." He said, while pulling down a curtain with the phrase.

"Well, I, uh." Dr. Cockroach said. "It's the home. It's just not the same. My business, you know, mad science and all, is getting dull. I think maybe, learning a new phrase could spruce it up. You know no time to lose, and all that."

"Well, you haven't got the hang of it, sir." Lawrence said, putting a box on the table. He pointed to it, showing he had the phrase on his hand. He said it softly a few times. "Now you want to use this phrase in every day conversation right. Is that right, sir?"

"Well, yes." Dr. Cockroach said. "I'm just so bored. Being all by myself. Then, the war. It's just been a lot. I don't know if I can take it."

Lawrence showed a short holograph of the phrase. "Now, what I would suggest for a beginner is that you put your alarm clock back half an hour and wake up to say the phrase." He pointed to the box.

Dexter was writing it down. Sgt. Bird looked at the narrator. "What?" He said. "If it helps my social life with my lady, I'll try it."

"Don't you have a social life with her?" Silver Claw said.

"Well, yes, but I'd like to make more of it, you know what I mean, nudge, nudge." Dexter said, winking. "He said smartly."

"That's for another episode." Sgt. Bird said, glaring down at him. "Continue." He told the 'NO Time To Lose' sketchers.

"Well sir, that was so close to the end that you ruined it." Lawrence said. "Maybe your militarism got the best of you."

Sgt. Bird slowly turned his head to the screen. "Continue with the show, soldiers." He barked. Just then, Agent 9 tried to get out the window. Silver Claw and he grabbed him. "No. Not you."

"I'll get him ready, sir." Silver Claw said, saluting. "Come on Agent 9. No Time To Lose."

"Excellent usage, soldier." Sgt. Bird said.

"Yes, excellent." Lawrence said. He got out the drinks and everyone huddled around it. They were all congratulating Silver Claw. Just then, a few people with gifts came onto the screen and gave them to him. They were accompanied by his mate, Amanda, who gave him a kiss.

"Okay, this has gone on long enough." Sgt. Bird barked. "We will continue on with this show."

"You're only doing this because you're jealous." Silver Claw smirked.

"Not true." Sgt. Bird said. "Let's just fast forward now."

* * *

They were then in a dimly lit room, with a map of the rescue area behind Sgt. Bird. "Now, here is what we'll do." He said. "We are going to lull to orcs out of the area by giving them a lot of money, a steady paycheck, and a nice place to live. When they are at home with the wife, Agent 9 will distract them by killing as many as he can in his death. During this time, an operative of ours shall infiltrate and rescue the trapped civilians. Thank you all for coming. I had a great time." The camera panned out to show them sitting in an ice cream factory. "Hey, you'll give away our position." Sgt. Bird said.

* * *

Garrosh Hellscream looked over the plans. "Now, the Americans are weak during lunch hour." He said to the orc next to him. They were looking at plans of America. "We'll invade them through the food stands." The orc nodded. Just then, they heard Scottish music. They looked up at the sky light. They could see the shadow of a Scotsman, as he came down. The Scotsmonkey lay upon the table, twitching. "Get the Scotsbomb squad, while I run and hide."

"But sir, what if I die?" The orc said.

"That is a risk, I am willing to take." Garrosh said, before running out of the room. The orc gulped.

* * *

A large, KGB orc glared at Justin. "Tell me the information." He said. There were two other orcs in the room.

"I'll never tell you anything." Justin said, spitting in his direction. He was tied to a chair, unable to move.

"Right then." The KGB orc said. He punched the badly beaten orc of the pair. "Tell me this time, or I'll hit you."

"Never." Justin said, defiantly.

The KGB orc kicked the orc between the legs. He went down at the ground, clutching at his private area. "You are really trying my patience." He said.

"Heads up." A voice called out. Suddenly, a rock came crashing through the window. It hit one of the orc guards square in the face, knocking him out. The orc on the ground picked it up. He took the piece of paper attached and read it. He started to chuckle, then it turned into a full blown laugh.

The KGB orc grabbed the paper. "Let me see that." He said. "What's so funny?" he read it. He started to chuckle and then laugh. Both of the orcs were dead within a few seconds, of laughter.

Just then, a man carrying a standard issue rifle barged in through the door. "Well, I see you're doing great." Leon Kennedy said. He went over and untied Justin.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be killing zombies." Justin asked, feeling his wrists.

"Yeah, but I'm taking some time off." Leon said.

"Your idea of time off, is sneaking into Russia, killing orc soldiers, and rescuing people?" Justin said, staring at him with disbelief.

"Pretty much." Leon said. They went out of the room.

An orc scientist stumbled upon them. "What are you two doing here?" He said.

Leon shot him dead. "Why'd you do that?" Justin said. "He was unarmed."

"Most zombies aren't armed." Leon said. "That doesn't make them any less dangerous." They left the place.

"Wait." Justin said. "What about the others?"

"They'll meet you at the airport." Leon said.

* * *

"Thank you all for reading this issue of World Tour." Sgt. Bird. "I just say, we all want to apologize if some of it was upsetting. It's just that things have gotten out of hand lately." He sniffled.

Kang came onto the screen. "I'll take it from here." He said. Sgt. Bird nodded. Kang looked at the screen. "Now, I'm glad that you got to see some violence. The sappy stuff was inevitable, so it might happen again. If you're wondering, they'll be a continuation of this story arc. Next time is the first World Tour movie. So, be good, or we'll come for you." He pointed his baton at the camera and glared. "I mean it." The camera slowly faded.

**Oh, just to mention. Amanda and Silver Claw are OCs in another story, Jurassic Park: Broken Lives. A really good romance about a human and raptor falling in love. The author hasn't updated in a while, but it is a good read. I really recomend it.**


	5. Chapter 5

Announcer music played as the cameras started rolling. Megaman turned around in his chair and put his hands on his desk. "Hello, and welcome to the first ever, World Tour Movie." He said. "Tonight, we will do a version of Airplane. When the movie is being read, we strongly suggest you turn off your cell phones and have a keen eye. This will not be an exact replica, so there should be no issue of suing." Megaman paused. He leaned forward and continued on a silent note. "Because if there is, please inform me. I might use the extra time to get as much of the pay roll as I can." He heard one of the people cough. "And now…the show." He looked at the others and smiled. "I was just kidding."

Crush came onto the screen. "Crush will show you who was kidding, fool." He said, while smacking a fist into his other hand. Megaman gulped.

* * *

Leon led the group over to the side of a French airfield. "Now, the French have agreed to fly us out." Leon said. "They don't want any threat coming to their country. They just can't handle it." He turned to see a few people coming up to them. "Ah, here they are now."

A fox humanoid and a human girl came up to them. "Ah, masseur Leon." Fox McCloud said, in a French accent. "It is very good to see you. I see you have been able to accomplish your mission."

"As always." Leon said.

"Wait." Justin said, stepping forward. "You're French."

Fox shrugged. "Strange world, masseur." He said. "I just try to get by. Now, this is what we'll do. First, we will fake passports and transport you too Poland. There you be met up by a bunch of mice. You will learn to squeak, eat cheese, and hide in small places. Next, you will get new passports and fly to Britain. There you will become a popular singing group. Eventually, you will break up. That is when you will head for America."

"Isn't there an easier way?" Justin said.

"Sure, if you want the easy way out." Fox said. "There is the American Express. It's leaving in a short while."

"Here are your tickets." The woman said.

Kowalski, now in human form thanks to a potion taken in between episodes, walked up to her.

* * *

A sulking Lich King stood up. "I object to this." Arthas said, wearing a lawyer's suit. The screen paneled to a courtroom.

"On what grounds." Davy Jones said. He was made up out of several sea creatures like parts. He wore a judge's outfit.

"On the grounds that doing things in between episodes is wrong." Arthas said. "I mean really. How is the audience supposed to understand, when something out of the blue happens. One needs to explain and try out the scenarios. The audience is just not going to comprehend such nonsense."

"I object to his objection." A young man said, standing up. He wore glasses and had a lightning scar on his forehead.

"Objection sustained." Davy Jones said.

"Your honor." Harry Potter started. "This man here." He got up and started walking around. "This undead monstrosity has objected on very stupid grounds."

"Have not." Arthas said.

"Liar." Harry said, going right up to him. "I know for a fact, that this whole skit, which was started by you, is out of the blue. Wasn't that your entire argument based around this problem." Arthas was silent. Harry turned towards the judge. "I rest my case, your honor."

Arthas grabbed his sword. "No one can best the Lich King." He said, before taking a swing at Harry. Harry dodged and pulled out his wand. He cast a spell that pushed Arthas to the wall.

"Order." Davy Jones said, hitting his gravel upon the desk. "I want order."

"There is no order in the world." Arthas said, getting up. He put a hand to his head and straightened it with a crack. "There is only chaos." He charged forward.

* * *

It then turned too two people in a sports broadcast studio. One of them was a large, earthen dragon, the other a green, big headed robot. "Hello." Deathwing said. "And welcome to 'Fight in a court.' Today we will be talking of the main event of the day. An event so stupendous and so sought after that it had to be told. The fight between Arthas and Harry Potter. The fight everyone has been waiting for."

"No they haven't." Dr. Nefarious said. "No one in their right mind would come up with that." He turned to his robot butler. "Right Lawrence."

"Yes, sir." Lawrence said. "Only a mad man would come up with that deduction."

The insult went over his head. Dr. Nefarious turned back to Deathwing, who was glaring down at him. "Foolish mortal. How dare you talk back to Deathwing, the destroyer of worlds."

"You haven't destroyed one though." Dr. Nefarious pointed out.

"Okay, that's it." Deathwing said. He lunged at Dr. Nefarious, who only just jumped out of the way.

"Lawrence." Dr. Nefarious yelled out.

* * *

Kowalski looked at her as if he was in a daze. He grabbed her hand gently and kissed it. "And who may this ravishing woman be?" He said. Sydney put her other hand to her mouth and giggled.

"My sister." Fox said.

"Your sister." Justin said. "Dude, how can she be your sister? You're two different species."

"It is a long and complicated story." Fox said.

"Why are all of these stories long and complicated?" Justin said, while moaning.

"It's just the facts." The Professor said. He was scribbling notes down into his notepad.

"Who cares?" Kowalski said, while kissing his way up Sydney's arm.

Fox pushed him away. "Okay, let us get on with the sketch, masseur." He said.

Kowalski stood up and straitened his suit. "Right." He said. He passed Sydney. "We'll continue this later." She giggled again.

"Okay." Justin said to them. "Enough with the sappy stuff. It's making me sick."

* * *

"You and me both." Arthas said, before taking a swing. It missed Harry, but split a chair in two. "Stay put, why don't you?"

* * *

"Well, if it's for your information." Kowalski said. "I don't get that many girls, if any at all. So, zip your mouth and go along your business." He sent him a glare, before walking off.

Justin was at a loss for words. Leon came up and whistled. "It seems someone grew a back bone." He said. They continued forth.

* * *

"Yes." A man wearing Shakespearean clothing. "Go forth. Thou art ready." The Master took a breath. "Thou art ready to go to the breach. To vanquish thy foe and defeat thy neighbor. To break the standards of the norm and pursue thy happiness." He held up a skull. "To be, or not to be, that is the question."

* * *

A tan, feathered raptor appeared. "If this show made any less sense, I'd swear that it would be a complete waste of time." Grodo said. "And stupid too."

* * *

"All aboard." Kronk said, while wearing a conductor's uniform. He looked to the audience and smiled. "Hello, I'd just like to say, I am not a Viking. I'd also like to have a shout out to my family."

* * *

"Sorry for all these interruptions folks." Megaman said. "We'll try to clear them up as soon as possible."

* * *

Justin and the others climbed into the airplane, shortly before it took off. Once it passed, it showed Kowalski on the other side. He ran up to Sydney and took her hands. "But, masseur, you missed your flight." She said. "You might not appear in another episode."

"I'd rather that, then losing you." Kowalski said, pulling her into a kiss.

"Ah, isn't that sweet." Fox said. The two continued kissing. "Okay, you can stop." They continued. "Okay, it's a bit much." They fell to the ground. "Are you going to get off my sister?" He heard soft moans. "Oh, this is just ridiculous." He heard her giggle.

* * *

"Sorry for the references right there." Megaman said. "As I said, we have some things to clear up. A lot, apparently."

* * *

The camera switched to a piggy bank. "Oh, come on." Hamm said. "Can't we just watch a little more of that scene. I'm dying here."

* * *

"No, we can't." Megaman said. "And stop being such a pig."

* * *

A small, bald man, wearing a manager's suit came onto the screen. "I'm sorry for all these interruptions in your film." Mr. Moseby said. "It's just that, since the Airplane movie made so little sense, quite a few parts will be altered or cut. So, expect the occasional pause. Like this one." He paused. "Well, I'm doing it right now, but that is only for a demonstration." He paused. "Of course, pauses don't always mean an end, like the ones before. So, we shall now go to the next scene, which will be preceded by a pause." He paused. "Well, not this pause, but the next one."

* * *

The Doctor came onto the screen, wearing his usual glasses. "I am here now with Bentley, chief of pauses." The Doctor said. He went over to a small turtle in a wheelchair. He put his mike in front of him. "Now, Mr. Bentley, what is your opinion of pauses coming into mention in this movie."

"I am very glad you asked that, Doctor." Bentley said. "We of the pause committee are very proud of our pauses." He paused. "Pauses are little appreciated in these times." He paused. "It is just good that people are appreciating the worth of a good pause."

"But what is the worth of a pause?" The Doctor said. "Personally, I don't pause. Don't find the need. I just keep talking and talking. Gets everything done with. I just can't afford them in my life style. Well, I can afford it a little bit, but not often. Quite a few people through history have paused during events. I know. I was there at quite a few of them. So, I ask again. What is the worth of a pause?" He said, quite quickly.

"Well, I can see you have trouble with it." Bentley said.

"Well, not trouble really." The Doctor said. "It's just that I think on my feet. On the go. Taking a rest occasionally, you know what I mean. Nudge, Nudge."

Kang came onto the screen fuming. "No, no, no." He said, glaring at the cast. "That skit isn't in this episode."

An operator came up to him. "Movie, sir." He said.

"Oh, shut up." Kang said, pulling out his pistol. He shot the man dead, before putting it back. He turned to the camera. "And now for something completely different."

"You just shot that guy." Bentley said.

"I said, completely different." Kang snarled.

* * *

The camera immediately spanned back to the airplane. Julian and the others sat down in their seats. "Finally, I thought we'd never get out of there." He said. "I'm just as relieved that we don't have to face anymore of that sappy talk." Sitting up ahead of him, was Fox McCloud. "Hey, we left you in France."

Fox looked back at him. "Well, it turns out; I get another part in this movie." He said. "So, ha." He turned to the guy next to him. "Now, me and Krystal met at a little store up in London. I hadn't meant to go there to fall in love. I just wanted some new china. Falco accidently destroyed them during firing practice." The screen started to fade away.

_Flashback_

Fox stepped out of the house. He took a step forward before he heard a huge explosion. He ran back inside to find a large hole in his living room. His mouth was wide open. "But how." He said to himself. He looked out of the hole. Right there was Falco on his landcruiser.

"Sorry, fur ball." Falco said. "Just getting the little kinks out of the landcruiser." Fox gestured at his house. "That means it's working."

_End of flashback_

"Yeah, but what about Krystal." The big panda, sitting over on the other side of him, said.

"I'm getting to it, Po." Fox said. "I'm just telling you the reasons for it. I was looking at the china, when I saw her." The screen faded again. It stopped. "I said, when I saw her." It started fading again. "You can't get good fades these days."

_Flashback_

Fox was looking at the china. When he lifted his head, he saw a blue colored fox. She was so dazzling; he couldn't take his eyes off of her. He just slowly walked up to her. Just then, a bunch of foot ninjas into the store. They went up to the front and threatened the store keeper. Krystal looked up at Fox as he stood next to her. "Yes." She said.

"I was just looking at that set right here." Fox said. "I couldn't help but notice how lovely you look."

Krystal blushed. Just then, a large force of rhino guards came in and started to fight the foot ninjas. "Well, thank you." She said.

"Would you mind going to dinner tonight?" Fox said, as a foot ninja was thrown over head.

"That would be lovely." Krystal said. A rhino was knocked back, Fox took a step forward, avoiding the rhino, but keeping his eyes on Krystal.

"How about we go somewhere, more quite." Fox said. He led her out of the store. As they were a few yards away, the store burst into flames in an explosion.

_End of Flashback_

"That's how it happened." Fox said. The guy beside him shot himself.

Po was weeping. "That's so beautiful." He said.

Justin groaned. "And I thought we were rid of this sappy stuff."

"Me too." Arthas said beside him. He blocked one of Harry's spells. He went back into another compartment. Harry followed.

A couple of scourge butlers were following them. "Arthas, sir." One of them said. "You should take a break. It's been over an hour." Leon cocked his rifle. "Oh, crud." The other said. They ran into the next compartment.

Leon got up and followed. "Get back here, you undead scum." He said, running after them.

"I'm going up to the front to ask for less crazy seats." Justin said, getting up and walking to the front.

"I don't think you'll get them." The Professor said, writing on his clipboard.

"Do you ever put that thing down?" Justin asked.

"No." The Professor said.

Justin just sighed before continuing to the front. Right in front of the door was a small line. He stood there for a moment. He shoved the guy in front of him. "Hey bub, move over. I'd like to get there today." He said. The guy in front of him turned around. Justin gasped. "Patton."

"One and the same, boy." George Patton said, glaring him down.

"I…I…I'm sorry." Justin said. "I didn't know it was you."

"That's what they all say." Patton said.

"Wait." Justin said. "How'd they get you?"

"World Tour is getting a bigger budget." Patton said. "Otherwise, I'd be kicking the Axis's but through Europe."

"If they dared to put me into this crazy series, I'd have them all shot." Stalin said, walking by.

"Next." A voice called out. Patton went into a hooded area. A moment later, the voice called out again. "Next." Justin went into it. A tan raptor looked at him. He was wearing a clerk's outfit. Justin stepped forward. "Sorry." Ossak said. "No one can pass without a thorough check." A small, round, yellow dragon came up to them. Ossak passed a stick up and down Justin. All the while, Fafe was making beeping sounds. Ossak finally nodded. "Okay, you check out."

Just then, one of the copilots went flying out of the flight room. Patton came out, wiping his hands against each other. "That'll teach you for bad customer service." He said, before walking away.

"Should I be concerned about that?" Justin said, pointing at the unconscious pilot.

Ossak shook his head. "Nah, this kind of stuff happens all the time." He said. "Of course, nothing like this ever happened when I sailed the Blue Khaki. There we had true order."

"Yeah, must have been fun." Justin said sarcastingly.

"Yes, yes it was." Ossak said, not taking the sarcasm.

Justin sighed, before entering the cockpit. Right in the doorway, was a small cat, wearing a hat, a belt carrying a sword, and boots. "Hold it right there, senior." Puss said, in a Spanish accent.

"Why's a cat stopping me from going to the cockpit?" Justin said. "Actually, what's a cat doing on an airplane in the first place?"

Puss pulled out his sword and pointed it at him. "What are you getting at?" He said.

Justin gulped, looking at the blade. "Nothing." He said. "Nothing at all."

"I'm only here, because the author couldn't think of whom to put as the pilots." Puss said.

"Mind you." One of the pilots said. "I think the author is quite stupid. He can't even come up with a decent show. I'm only here for an extra few buck. Otherwise, you wouldn't find me doing such filth." Suddenly, the pilot clutched at his chest and fell over, dead.

* * *

I wiped my hands together. "Well, that will teach him." I said, before looking at the audience. "What? I'm the author, so I'm like god in this story." I let out a manaical laugh, while thunder streaked behind me.

* * *

Justin pointed at the downed pilot. "Okay, this is getting serious." He said, while starting to sweat.

"Do not worry, senior." Puss said. "We still have one pilot."

A hooded skeleton holding a scythe came up to them. "For now." Grim said. He walked away laughing.

Justin looked at the audience. "I really not sure if I should have joined up into this mess." He said, before going back to his seats.

"Told you so." The Professor said. Justin just sent him a glare. He leaned back into his seat and fell asleep.

A large penguin, wearing a cape, came over and looked at him. He gave out a short laugh. "Look fellas, the main character's asleep. The pour baby." He said. His penguin minions laughed. "Now, it's my chance to become the main character of the series. Who wouldn't want a deviously handsome man like me?" He laughed again. They started walking to the front.

Krystal got in front of them. "You can't go to the front now." She said. "The remaining pilot needs to concentrate."

"Well, I'm just going up there to see if he can concentrate on something more important." Drake said. He pointed to himself. "Me."

Fox got out of his seat. "Are you bothering her?" He said.

"She's bothering me." Drake said. "Why don't you take this crazy chick someplace else, will you."

Grim came up to them. "Come on." He said tapping his foot I don't have all day."

"I'll oblige you." Fox said, pulling out his pistol.

"Not so fast, Mein freundin." A Germanic voice said. Everyone turned around to see Katt and Falco. They both had pistols at the ready. "Everyone do what I say and no one will be hurt."

"Why should we listen to you, twerp?" Falco said.

"Two reasons." Falco said. "One, I have a gun and I aint afraid to use it." He fired upon one of the people in their seats, killing him. "See. Two I'm a Gestapo officer under the command of the Fuehrer. That gives me the power to do anything I want. Like this." He grabbed Katt, leaned her down and kissed her. Then, shortly after a moment, pulled up.

"Falco..." Katt said, with a light head.

"Later, my dear." Falco said.

Justin yawned as he got up. He looked around. "Okay, what did I miss?" He said.

**One explanation later.**

"Well, why is there so much romance here?" Justin said.

"I can't help if I'm such a ladies' man." Falco said. "That's who I am."

"Oh, just get on with the episode." Justin said, rubbing his forehead.

"You know." The Professor said, scribbling down upon his notepad. "These talks are quite short. There only one line a person. If we are to make this a real movie, we got to have more dialogue."

"Shut up." Falco said, pointing his pistol at him. "Technical talk frustrates me. If I can't stand Slippy, I'm not going to deal with you."

Suddenly the plane jerked. "What's going on?" Krystal said.

Ossak came back to them. "It appears the pilot has been shot." He said.

Everyone looked at Falco. "I couldn't help it." He said. "He was annoying and I had a gun. It's not hard to work out my reasons."

"Gun nut." Drake said.

Falco glared at him. "Hey, penguin but, keep your mouth shut, or I'll use another bullet from this gun." He said. Drake gulped.

Everyone hurried to the front. Right in front of the place, was Arthas. "None shall pass." He said.

Justin hurried up to him. "Are you mad?" He said. "We're all going to die, if we don't get to the cockpit and I don't want to die."

"That is the point." Arthas said. "The more that are dead, the more soldiers I have."

"Then, we'll make you move." Falco said, coming up with his pistol ready.

Arthas laughed. "How can you?" He said. "I am the Lich King. Enough said there. Besides, I have dozens of undead soldiers on this plane, ready to kill you all."

"Not anymore." Leon said. He had a few bits and pieces of sludge and scourge on his body. He pulled his gun up to Arthas's face.

Arthas looked down the barrel of the gun. "Well." He said, being silent for a moment. He moved to the side. "I'll just be going now." He went over to the door of the plane and jumped out.

Justin looked down to see him landing upon an undead, ice dragon. He closed the door. "I'm not going to say anything this time." He said, before heading to the cockpit. As the first people came in, they saw the pilot dead on the ground. The one on the controls was Fafe. "Weee." The little dragon said, as he curved the plane. Most of the people fell down.

Ossak lunged forward. He grabbed the controls and straightened the plane up. He pushed the dragon aside. "You stupid dragon." He said. "You could have gotten us all killed."

"Boop." Fafe said. Ossak just groaned and shook his head.

"The plane is going to fall." Justin said, heaving in and out. "We're going to die."

Krystal grabbed him. She pushed him down onto a seat. "Get a hold of yourself." She said, shaking him.

Drake went up to them. "Let me handle this." He said. He then took hold of Justin and shook him. "Get a hold of yourself." He slapped him hard across the face.

Patton came up them. "I can handle this. I've had the most experience int this field." He said. He then took hold of Justin and slapped him twice. He shook him. "Get a hold of yourself, soldier." A line started to back up, leading to Justin.

"We need a pilot, right now." Ossak said.

"Well, in what state?" Grodo said.

Ossak glared at him. "Not now, Grodo." He said. "I don't want to deal with you right now."

"Well, isn't now past then?" Grodo said.

"He got you there." Falco said.

Ossak glared at him. "Well, why don't you fly us?" He said.

Falco stared at him for a moment. "Teleport." He said. He and Katt disappeared.

"Teleports." Drake said, with scorn.

"Is there anyone else who can fly?" Ossak said.

Krystal turned to Fox. "Please Fox." She said.

Fox shook his head. "I haven't flown since the war." He said. "I just can't do it."

"Oh yes you are, soldier." Patton said. "I won't have cowards on this airliner."

Justin went over to him and knelt. "Please, please do it." He said, shivering in fright. "I don't want to die." Fox was about to say something, when he cut him off. "I just can't handle death. I have a big phobia of it."

Patton hit him in the back of the head. "What did I say about cowards?" He said.

Fox looked deep into Krystal's eyes. The spark of his love for her was lit in due course. "Right." He said. "I'll do it."

* * *

The screen turned to the previous court room. A large serpentine water demon, in a lawyer's suit. "I object." Bai Tza hissed.

"On what grounds." Davy Jones said.

"On the ground of too much romance in this movie." Bai Tza said.

"Oh, you're just saying that, because you couldn't get a boyfriend in your life." The Master said.

Bai Tza hissed. "Mad man." She said.

"Slinky serpent." The Master said. Bai Tza lunged at him.

* * *

"Sorry everyone." Megaman said. "It seems that there are people who want to save some of that for the proceeding episode. So, let's continue on to the next episode." A woman came up to him and gave him a message. Megaman read it. "Oh, I'm sorry, on with the movie."

"Bloody fairy." The Doctor said. Megaman glared at him.

* * *

Fox finally landed the airplane. "Please exit the plane in an orderly fashion." Puss said as the people got off the plane.

Patton shook hands with Fox. "I'd like to congratulate you on a service well done." He said, pinning a medal onto Fox. He then saluted and walked away.

Justin waddled away. "I'll never fly again." He said.

"There is a high percentage chance you might have to one day." The Professor said.

Meanwhile, Fox and Krystal were standing by each other. "I'll think we should start all over." Krystal said, smiling.

"Well, I always loved a good first kiss." Fox said, leaning over to her.

Just then, Arthas came up to them. "No, no, no." He said, waving his arms. "No more romance. I can't stand it. It's just sickening."

* * *

"And that's the end folks." Megaman said, waving goodbye to the audience.

"That's a bloody terrible way to end a show." The Doctor said. "And because of that, I've got my good friend, General Kang to have a few words to Megaman."

Kang walked up to the desk. "Megaman. The anti-excitement lord." He said. "We meet again."

"I don't have anything to do with it." Megaman said.

"Oh, but you did." Kang said, pulling out his pistol. "And because of that. You will have a replacement. Not now, but one day. One day." Megaman gulped.

**The End!**

**Okay, just to explain a couple of things. First of all, Grodo and Ossak is my character for a story I haven't published yet. Secondly, Sydney does not belong to me. She comes from the story 'The Animal Whisperer.' Penguins of Madagascar. And yes, she does fall for Kowalski, because he invented a potion to turn human. Although, I really question her in the story. I find her attitude annoying. She's a jerk at some times, even to her boyfriend Kowalski. Sometimes, it's like she forgets that. I'm like 'oh, come on. Kowalski loves her, and she just goes around and flirts with every other guy, right in front of him, while they are supposed to be together.' What's the matter with her? Also, her and Kowalski went into the future and saw they had twins. Twins! Yet, she just pushes that aside, threatening her future kids lives, by flirting, drinking, and going off with every other guy, all the while dissing Kowalski, who I might add is my favorite character in the series. Hopefully the author will grow a brain and stop writing her as a cold jerk.**


End file.
